Sex Drive
"Sex Drive" is the only international single from Nukleopatra, the sixth studio album from the dance music band Dead or Alive (band). "Sex Drive" was originally released in 1994 by Glam and Pete Burns. It was re-recorded and released in 1995 as a 3" promo single in Japan. In 1997 it was released as a single from album Nukleopatra. Glam's version new remixes re-released in 2014. Tracklisting Glam's 1994 Version: #Sex Drive (Glamerous Radio Edit) #Sex Drive (Glam Drivin' Mix) #Sex Drive (Instrumental Drivin' Mix) #Sex Drive (DJ Ricci Hard Mix) #Sex Drive (Sexual Hard Mix) #Sex Drive (Acappella) #Sex Drive (Alternative Single Cut) Japan 1995 Promo: #Sex Drive (Album Version) #Rebel Rebel (Album Version) Australia 1997: #Sex Drive (Sugar Pumpers Extended Mix) #Sex Drive (Album Version) #Sex Drive (Peewee's Extended Remix) #You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Tyme Vs Hoops Mix) France 1997: #Sex Drive (Original Version) #Sex Drive (Scream Driven Remix) #Sex Drive (PeeWee's Remix) #Your Sweetness (Inedit)Live acoustic version available on the Japanese CD single of "Been Gone 2 Long" Australian "Sex Drive - The Remixes" (1997): #Sex Drive (Peewee's Radio Mix) #Sex Drive (Peewee's Extended Remix) #Sex Drive (Sugar Pumpers Extended Mix) #You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Tyme Vs Hoops Club Mix) #Come Home (With Me Baby) (12" Mix) US "You Spin Me Round / Sex Drive" CD (1999) CD2 #Sex Drive (Radio Edit) #Sex Drive (Scream Driven Edit) #Sex Drive (Dead Or Alive Original Mix) #Sex Drive (Scream Driven Mix) #Sex Drive (Pee Wee Remix) Glam's 2014 Remixes: #Sex Drive (Linn Lovers Hit n' Run Extended) #Sex Drive (Miss Nina Electro Club Mix) #Sex Drive (Nansim! Extended R3mix) #Sex Drive (Linn Lovers Nusynth Dub) #Sex Drive (Linn Lovers Hit n' Run Radio) #Sex Drive (Nansim! Radio R3mix) R-517085-1456764177-9033.jpeg.jpg|Glam's 1994 cover R-152482-1311733357.jpeg.jpg|Glam's 1994 picture vinyl R-2445020-1284441000.jpeg.jpg|Japan 1995 cover R-2445020-1284441009.jpeg.jpg|Japan 1995 back cover R-1140004-1493759671-1247.jpeg.jpg|Australian 1997 cover g.png|Australian "The Remixes" (1997) cover R-1692766-1238453317.jpeg.jpg|Australian 1997 cassette R-1538071-1316038956.jpeg.jpg|France 1997 cover R-931483-1218406783.jpeg.jpg|US 1998 12" Promo R-419279-1316647297.jpeg.jpg|US 1999 "YSMR \ Sex Drive" cover R-9346658-1478997107-9474.jpeg.jpg|Glam's 2014 Remixes cover R-9346658-1478997107-8878.jpeg.jpg|Glam's 2014 Remixes alternative cover Video * Glam's version of the song doesn't have a official music video. * It's a couple of live performances meshed together when the band performed in Australia. The edits are fast and show mostly Pete performing in a little halter-top and g-string with a flower in his hair. The words "Sex Drive" flash across the screen a couple of times. He shakes his bums allot and there are some interesting camera angles looking up at him with the g-string on and all (if you can imagine). The end is great as the colour of the video fades from all colours to black and white and shows Pete shaking hands with the audience. Then he walks over to the mic and says, "You see, I'm just the boy next door". This music video was only aired for Australian television, but never came out in other countries until years later. Category:Singles Category:Epic Records Category:Sony Music Entertainment Category:Columbia Records Category:Dance Pool Category:R.K.G. Records Category:Music Videos Category:1990s Category:Podis Category:Pete Burns